spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-13
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jade MacRae, Hamish Blake, Denise Scott, David McAllister, Guests: Jade MacRae, Hamish Blake, Denise Scott, David McAllister Official description Episode Three (13/02/2008) Our special guests this week are comedian & actress Denise Scott, dancer extraordinaire David McAllister, soul singer Jade McRae with comedian & Spicks regular Hamish Blake. This weeks closing performance features the video clip by acclaimed Australian dancer and choreographer Sir Robert Helpmann, with his attempted foray into the charts, in a song called Surfer Doll. Myf's Team Denise Scott is a comedian, writer, actress & a member of the spicks & Specks family. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Perth-born David McAllister is Australia's most accomplished ballet dancer. He graduated The Australian Ballet School and joined The Australian Ballet soon after, having trained with Evelyn Hodgkinson. He became a principal dancer with the Australian Ballet until he was appointed Artistic Director of the company in 2001. David McAllister danced for the final time in Giselle on 24 March 2001 at the Sydney Opera House and became Artistic Director of The Australian Ballet in July 2001. Some of David's favourite choreographers are Graeme Murphy, Jiri Kylian, Steve Baynes and John Cranko but he also loved dancing with and now watching Balanchine Ballets. Did you know...David's most surreal moment was meeting Kylie Minogue, Princess Di and HRH the Queen. All on separate occasions but all big nights for a boy from Perth! Alan's Team Soul singer, Jade McRae has been belting out songs since she was a little girl. But her talent doesn't stop there, she learnt piano at age three and went on to learn the violin at age eight. She continued her love of music while studying at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music. When she graduated she sang in pubs & clubs which lead to her singing as a backup singer for Jimmy Barnes. Soon after she was signed to a record label and has had one hit after another. Her single "So Hot Right Now" debuted in the top 20 in 2005. Since then she has released a new album, "Get Me Home" and belted out a tune or two on the TV show, It Takes Two. Did you know...the highlight of her career was opening for James Brown, one of her musical heroes. Chuckle-inducing Spicks favourite Hamish Blake began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee at the 2002 Melbourne Comedy Festival. His constant wave of hilarious sketches & stories allowed him to become one of the nation's best-loved comedians. Hamish guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM airwaves on the Hamish & Andy Show and Rove Daily. Hamish can add one more thing to his CV, teaching the Spicks team how to walk the catwalk. What cant this boy do! Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes